


Come and Be My Love

by definekjd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/definekjd
Summary: Jongdae gets a new haircut. Baekhyun's crush might just like her back.





	Come and Be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. genderswap with no name changes. bc jd's [mullet](http://cfile24.uf.tistory.com/original/9942F23E5ACE83C81395B4) [happened](http://cfile10.uf.tistory.com/original/996E67395ACE83C112F430) and _someone_ said "mullets were a sign of being lesbian back in the days you should write a fem!fic" and now the mullet has returned, but [uglier](https://happykjd.tumblr.com/post/179718042289).
> 
> titl[e](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRzxEiBLQCA)

For the first time in the history of mankind, Byun Baekhyun is rendered speechless.

She watches, mouth ajar and saliva pooling under her tongue, as Jongdae saunters over to their usual table, Kyungsoo in tow. And Baekhyun doesn't even spare a glance at Kyungsoo. Instead, her entire focus is on Jongdae. _Specifically_ Jongdae's new hairstyle—a soft rusty brown, chopped short except for a tiny hint of a mullet on her pretty nape.

Before Baekhyun knows it, Jongdae is already standing by their table, unceremoniously dumping her bag onto the bench across Baekhyun's.

The giggle that Jongdae lets out at Baekhyun is melodious. She motions confusedly at Baekhyun, snickering a bit, before turning to Kyungsoo. "I'm gonna get our food. You stay here," she says, and glances back at Baekhyun, "just in case she goes through instantaneous combustion, or something."

Jongdae turns to leave. Baekhyun watches her retreating back disappear into the crowd of queueing university students. She only closes her mouth when Kyungsoo drops to sit beside her.

Baekhyun opens her mouth again. "What the fuck."

Kyungsoo reaches up, combing her own hair into a ponytail like she always does premeal. "Oh," she remarks indifferently, pulling at the hair tie on her wrist to secure the ponytail into place, "I thought you were dead."

" _Why a mullet_?" Baekhyun demands. " _Why the fuck_ —"

"Jongdae had proudly called it The Superior Bowie Haircut so if you even as much as _try_ to insult her hair I'm going to cut your tongue with a blunt scalpel so you'll never be able to—"

" _Yeah_ , but— _Whyyyyy_?"

Jongdae had looked like an angel descended from heaven with her long, middle-parted black hair, and she hadn't been talking of wanting to change her hairstyle as of lately—Baekhyun would know if she did—so the sudden change is a bit unsettling. But that's not to say the mullet doesn't look good on her, either. It's just— _ugh_. This might just be the greatest conflict Baekhyun has ever had in her twenty years of life.

Kyungsoo just watches as Baekhyun whines and slouches down on their lunch table, hand nearly swiping over the leftover bowl of miso soup. "She's making a statement."

Baekhyun scrunches her nose. " _What_ statement?" she inquires, pouting up at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo blinks down at her, almost apathetically. "How am I straight and know more about these things than you do?"

It's not a question—Baekhyun knows—but she jolts up to answer, anyway. "Maybe you're not straight," she counters.

Kyungsoo doesn't even budge. "Or maybe you just make a horrible, insensible lesbian."

Baekhyun gasps, affronted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jongdae returns just then, with a tray of two kimchi fried rice orders. She looks so cute in a sweatshirt at least five sizes too big on her and a pair of long cotton pants. Her smile is blinding, and, gods, Baekhyun thinks she looks no less like an angel than she's always have.

She bets Jongdae can make even a mohawk look good.

"You fixed her!" Jongdae exclaims, grinning as she sets the tray down on the table.

"Not really," Kyungsoo says, pulling her plate towards her. "She's a lost cause."

Jongdae rolls her eyes, and the action should be annoying, but Baekhyun can only feel her insides coo at it. "Don't be mean," Jongdae says. She turns to Baekhyun. "Can I have a taste?" she asks, already reaching out for Baekhyun's small bowl of miso soup. There's not even much soup left in it, but Jongdae takes it, anyway, and as she does so, her fingers brush lightly against Baekhyun's. Accidentally.

Baekhyun stares, transfixed, even as Jongdae sits back on her bench. She thinks that if Jongdae does that one more time, she's going to combust for real.

"Point," Kyungsoo declares under her breath.

Baekhyun wants to ask her what the fuck that means, but then Jongdae is tucking a lose strand of copper dyed hair behind one of her little ears that stick out adorably, and Baekhyun forgets everything. Tilting her head just slightly, Jongdae voices, "So, what do you think of my hair?"

Baekhyun chokes on nothing. Kyungsoo, ever so unhelpful, snorts into her stupid fried rice. Maybe Baekhyun should consider looking for new friends.

 

As it turns out, Baekhyun _really_ needs new friends. She thought she could rely on her roommate, at _least_. She's wrong.

"I think it looks cute on her," Minseok says, shrugging. She's always been wonderful at focusing on her work and actually paying attention to Baekhyun's whining at the same time. It's amazing, considering she's doing a level five course. And, well, Baekhyun appreciates it greatly, but right now _nobody_ is helping her at all, and she's getting a little frustrated.

"I _know_ ," she huffs. Her notebook is lying open right in front of her, pages littered with too many highlighted phrases, but her entire focus is elsewhere. "And she looks wonderful and I want to run my fingers through her cute little mullet while she—"

"Okay!" Minseok exclaims, cutting Baekhyun off mid-babble. "I get your point. You don't have to tell me about your wild Jongdae fantasies ten times a day. I get it, Baekhyun."

"So what Kyungsoo said—she— _statement_?" Baekhyun asks, confused as ever.

This time, Minseok actually looks away from her laptop, turning to face Baekhyun with a soft furrow in her brows. "You have an asymmetrical undercut," she states, as a matter-of-factly, motioning at Baekhyun vaguely.

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, slowly, not really sure where Minseok is going with this. "And that has to do with all of this... how?"

Minseok pauses, like she's pondering a bit, before she settles with a sigh. "You know what? I think Kyungsoo's right. You're a lost cause."

Baekhyun chucks a pink highlighter at her. Seniority be damned.

 

Jongdae's gorgeous mullet haunts Baekhyun for the rest of the week, along with Do Kyungsoo and the case of did she actually mean anything by "statement" or was she just being her usual weird self.

The thoughts ball up into a lump that settles deep in her throat as the four of them gather at Kyungsoo's single room, Baekhyun and Jongdae hogging Kyungsoo's entire bed and Minseok perched neatly on the desk chair. Kyungsoo has long since given up trying to get Baekhyun and Jongdae off her bed, instead slumped down on the carpeted floor, eyes on her laptop screen. She's muttering her reading materials under her breath, incoherent groans escaping her mouth every other few seconds. Baekhyun and Jongdae are both lying on their stomachs, Jongdae doing nothing save for staring at Kyungsoo's headboard.

Minseok is the only one who's actually being productive, lips pursed in concentration and eyes never leaving the opened textbook she's borrowed from the library. But only until the clock turns 1:54 in the afternoon, that is, and she speaks for the first time in what might have been three full hours, "Jongdae."

"Mmh," Jongdae answers. She's still staring blankly at the headboard, her head pillowed against Baekhyun's bony shoulder. Baekhyun can smell Jongdae's tea tree conditioner. The words on the lecture slides she's got open on her laptop swim aimlessly in Baekhyun's mind, like they're mocking her extreme lack of ability to concentrate.

Well, fuck them. Fuck Baekhyun's life.

"Isn't your class in, like, five minutes?"

Actually, fuck Baekhyun's life _real hard_ because suddenly Jongdae's rolling her head and Baekhyun's getting a whole tuft of orange hair on her face and the synthetic scent of tea tree in her nose. "I don't wanna," Jongdae whines, voice lilting.

The alarms in Baekhyun's head go off. _Beep bop beep bop error 404 Byun Baekhyun not found_.

"Jongdae," Minseok warns.

Jongdae pulls away a second later, small fingers grazing lightly against Baekhyun's arm as she pushes herself up and off the bed. Baekhyun doesn't watch as Jongdae gathers her things and drags herself out of the room, calling out to them, "I'll see you guys later."

The door closes behind her.

Minseok goes back to her studies. Baekhyun sucks in a deep breath. Kyungsoo mutters a curse word at a decidedly very confusing phrase somewhere in one of her reading materials. Baekhyun falls face first on her keyboard.

"I'm gonna fucking die," she mumbles into her trackpad.

"I would say you're being dramatic but these scholars are on a whole different level," Kyungsoo says.

"What about you take some break from that hell of an assignment and do this pathetic friend of yours a favour."

There's a beat of silence, before Kyungsoo is pulling away from her laptop with an exhale of finality. "Yeah, okay."

Baekhyun isn't necessarily feeling like shit or anything, but Jongdae's being inconsiderately gorgeous and life hates Baekhyun, so the comforting warmth of Kyungsoo's arms around her back is welcome.

"You should just tell her you like her," Kyungsoo says into Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun sighs. It's not that easy at all. "What if it'll just make things awkward? For you and Minseok, too."

"Wow," Minseok exclaims from the other end of the room. Kyungsoo's mouth leaves Baekhyun's shoulder, and Baekhyun follows, turning her head to look at Minseok just fast enough to catch Minseok turning in her seat to face them. "You really don't know, do you?"

"What exactly does Baekhyun know, anyway?"

That earns Kyungsoo a smack on the arm. "Rude," Baekhyun says, pouting.

"Okay, let me ask you something," Minseok says. "Baekhyun, what prompted you to go for an asymmetrical undercut?"

"We had this same exact conversation, like, yesterday."

"Just answer me."

Baekhyun squints at Minseok. Minseok stares back. Kyungsoo runs gentle, stubby fingers down the unshaven side of Baekhyun's head. "Because it's a lesbian hairstyle and I'm proud of my sexual orientation."

"Precisely!" Minseok grins, satisfied. "And what do you think of Jongdae's new hairstyle?"

Usually, Baekhyun can gauge where a conversation is going—it's just a Baekhyun thing—but with Minseok, it almost never works—this one's a Minseok thing. Baekhyun would be irked by her far-too-stealthy nature if she wasn't also the nicest person ever.

"It's... cute," Baekhyun mumbles into the sheets. She can feel the heat that crawls up her cheeks. Kyungsoo can probably see how red her neck has gone.

She expects Kyungsoo to snicker at her mockingly for that, except what comes out of Kyungsoo's mouth is an exasperated groan. "If your asymmetrical undercut is your very own flashy signboard of _nice to meet you I'm gay_ , what do you think Jongdae's mullet is?"

Baekhyun slumps onto the bed, frowning in thought. God, why are they making it so hard for her? Fine. If they want Baekhyun to think, she fucking will. So. _Ugh_. Baekhyun's asymmetrical undercut is her way of telling the world that she's gay. But what does that have to do with Jongdae's adorable little mullet? Baekhyun groans into Kyungsoo's sheets that smell like fresh heavy-duty detergent. Thinking is so hard, but Baekhyun persists. She huffs. Okay. So if Baekhyun's personal choice of hairstyle showcases her sexual orientation, then Jongdae's choice of hairstyle...

And something clicks into place.

Baekhyun jerks up from the bed, almost knocking Kyungsoo's head in the process, and gasps. "I'm an idiot."

"So?" Minseok prompts.

"So what you're saying is that Jongdae's..." The more Baekhyun thinks of it, the more it makes sense. Jongdae is so attractive, but she's never had a boyfriend. And even if she had, it doesn't erase the possibility that she could be bi or pan. "Jongdae likes girls?"

"Finally," groans Kyungsoo the same time Minseok declares, "Bingo!" extremely triumphantly. She's no longer buried in her textbook, and Kyungsoo has removed herself from Baekhyun's back, so Baekhyun sits up on the bed, already feeling a tad bit lighter.

There's just one last thing in her way.

"Just because Jongdae's attracted to girls, doesn't mean she likes _me_ ," she tells them. It feels more like she's reminding herself of the painful fact, though.

Kyungsoo lets out her nth groan today, sounding even more exasperated. Baekhyun feels a little sorry. But only a little. "Baekhyun."

"What?"

"How can you be so observant and painstakingly oblivious at the same time?"

"Gee, thanks, Kyungsoo." She shifts to bury herself back within the safe confines of Kyungsoo's comforter, but Kyungsoo's stern grips on her shoulders keep her in place.

"Okay, fine," she huffs. Baekhyun has never seen such a determined Kyungsoo before, and she's known her for nearly two decades. "Jongdae's my friend, and I know I'm in no place to say this, but you're also my friend. So I'm telling you this." A deep breath, a long exhale. Baekhyun chances a glance at Minseok, who's watching them quietly from the sidelines. A pointed squeeze on her shoulders makes her pull her gaze back to Kyungsoo. "Jongdae has been crushing on you since first year, you dummy."

Baekhyun opens her mouth. Closes it again. Opens it again. "You're joking."

Kyungsoo shakes her head. "Why would I ever joke to you about something like this?"

Baekhyun's heart beats fast in her chest. She looks over Kyungsoo's shoulder at Minseok. "She's joking."

Minseok shakes her head. "Nope."

Baekhyun feels like her chest might explode at any moment now. "Oh my god. I'm a fucking idiot. I gotta—" she says hurriedly, scrambling out of Kyungsoo's grip and crawling off the bed. "I gotta go," she tells them, before scurrying to the other side, slipping her feet into her slippers haphazardly, and storming out of the room.

She's three steps away from Kyungsoo's room when she stops in her track, and makes a beeline back inside.

"Minseok, when does Jongdae's class end?" she asks, head poking out of the open door.

"Um," Minseok says, checking the time on her phone, "in about an hour and a half?"

Fuck, that's a long way to go. "And which room?"

"Probably liberal arts third floor," Kyungsoo says. Fuck, that's an _even_ longer way.

"Okay," Baekhyun decides. She's about to slip back out of the room, but remembers that it's mid-November and she's clad in nothing but a pair of pyjamas. She scans the room quickly and grabs for the closest article of clothing—a windbreaker Kyungsoo's got hanging on the hooks by the door. That'll have to do.

"Hey!" is the last thing Baekhyun hears from Kyungsoo as she says, "Thanks, guys. I'll be back!" and slips out of the room.

 

The liberal arts building is on the other side of campus. She puts on the windbreaker as she skips down the stairs quickly, thankful that Kyungsoo's room on the second floor had been her starting point rather than her own room that's two more floors up. Baekhyun doesn't know why she's in such a hurry—Jongdae's class doesn't end till another hour or so, after all—but she guesses it's the adrenaline, the need to see Jongdae as soon as possible and just... talk to her. About this. About everything.

Baekhyun runs all the way to the liberal arts building. It's fucking cold, especially in her flimsy pyjama pants, but the running helps a little. She slows down just before she gets to the stairs, basking in the heat generated inside the building, and starts climbing the stairs one step at a time.

She's panting hard by the time she reaches the third floor. Maybe Baekhyun should have taken the lift, but she's never been to the liberal arts building and doesn't know where exactly the lift is. Plus, it's kind of in her nature to make the most irrational decisions. Might as well maintain the streak.

Baekhyun doesn't know which room Jongdae is in, so she takes her time reading through the subjects listed in front of each door until she finds Jongdae's class, just four doors down the stairs. Baekhyun takes a deep breath. She doesn't chance a glance through the tiny window on the wooden door. Instead, she looks around the hallway, gaze sweeping over the few students scattered around the area. At least half of them are wearing sweaters, and the rest who aren't have some sort of thick outerwear lying by their side. Baekhyun feels odd in her flimsy shirt and far-too-comfy pants. She settles on a bench right across the door to Jongdae's class, fingering at the zipper of Kyungsoo's windbreaker.

Okay, so Baekhyun's a little nervous. What if Kyungsoo and Minseok think they're telling the truth but it's... actually not the truth? What if Jongdae thinks Baekhyun looks unappealing in her shitty outfit? What if—what if Baekhyun ran all the way here for _nothing_?

Baekhyun shakes her head. No, Jongdae's not that mean, not at all. She leans back against the wall, head hitting the hard surface, and closes her eyes.

Baekhyun waits. There's no clock outside and her phone is back at Kyungsoo's room, so she loses track of time quite quickly.

Baekhyun waits. Every other few minutes, one or two students step out of the classroom—some heading for the restroom and then coming back a while later, others just straight up escaping from the lecture with bags heaved on their shoulders mid-lesson.

Baekhyun waits some more.

A long while later, she's counting the number of LED lights along the ceiling of the hallway, when a couple of students walk out of the classroom, followed by a whole flock of students, and then more. Class is over. Baekhyun sits up straighter on the bench and then gets up on her feet. She scans the flow of students quickly until Jongdae emerges from the open door, watching with transfixed eyes as Jongdae laughs at something one of her peers has said, eyes crinkled up in two beautiful crescents and it's the most beautiful thing Baekhyun has ever seen.

A beat later, Jongdae's eyes find Baekhyun's, widening slightly, before her expression softens into a smile of recognition.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun's heart thumps madly in her chest. Jongdae briefly bids her friends goodbye before bounding over to Baekhyun, a confused smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun blinks as Jongdae closes in on her—always so quick on her feet. She blinks again, as Jongdae wraps fingers around her wrist, mostly habitually. "We need to talk," Baekhyun says, releasing her hand from Jongdae's grip and instead taking Jongdae's wrist in her hand.

The look of confusion on Jongdae's face deepens. "What?" She sounds confused, but doesn't resist when Baekhyun starts pulling her towards the stairs. "Talk about what?"

"Just. _Talk_ ," Baekhyun says as she slips into the rush of students filing down the stairs, tugging Jongdae close behind her.

Baekhyun must have saved an entire nation in her previous life or something of equal calibre because nothing else explains how she even deserves Jongdae trailing after her like a willing puppy, not a hint of suspicion on her face as she lets Baekhyun drag her out of the liberal arts building towards the array of benches and decorative bushes outside, even if it's ten degrees Celsius. It's fucking freezing and Baekhyun is sure she's going to freeze to death any moment now.

"Do we really have to do it here, though?" Jongdae asks, still a confused smile on her face. Baekhyun's body vibrates involuntarily at the biting chill. "Baekhyun—hey, you okay?" Actually, no, not really, not when Jongdae's peering up at her with a soft, concerned furrow on her pretty brows like that. Jongdae steps closer, narrowing the distance between them to enclose Baekhyun in a warm hug. Her huge and thick pastel yellow hoodie feels soft and comfortable. "Let's walk back inside and we'll talk about this when we get back to—"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Baekhyun asks into Jongdae's neck.

Well, there you go.

Jongdae pulls back—visibly taken aback—just enough to look Baekhyun in the eye. Baekhyun watches, safe and warm in Jongdae's arms, as Jongdae's eyes go wide in shock, before she seems to regain her composure, blinks once, twice, and lets a smile slowly form on her face. "Okay," Jongdae says, her breath fanning warmth across Baekhyun's freezing cheeks, "what spurred this?"

The lopsided smile on Jongdae's face is delighted, if not a little smug. Baekhyun leans in closer, just because. "Well, a lot of things," she admits.

"Is the Bowie cut one of them?" Jongdae guesses, brows raised expectantly and the sides of her lips curled up like two ends of a perfect bow.

Baekhyun shrugs—as much as she can in the chilly weather (which isn't much), and as much as she wants to in Jongdae's warm hold (which is even less). "Maybe."

"Okay," Jongdae hums, smiling softly. Her arms around Baekhyun tighten. "Okay, this is nice and all, but I'm starting to feel a bit cold and you're positively freezing, so we're getting back inside."

They have to part to be able to walk properly, but Jongdae maintains a secure arm around Baekhyun's waist, staying close to her side as she pulls Baekhyun into the building next to the liberal arts one. The heat is welcome, and Baekhyun relaxes into Jongdae's side. The first floor is one of the student hubs—thank god. Baekhyun digs fingers into Jongdae's hoodie and drags her towards one of the bigger swivel armchairs—the one with a tall, inward-curving backrest. She climbs into the seat and pulls Jongdae along, turning the chair at the same time so that they're facing the wall and the backrest hides them from public view. Jongdae places her things on the floor next to their seat. Baekhyun slips out of her slippers and tucks her frozen feet under her thighs, happily huddling closer to Jongdae's side.

"Hey," she whispers, watching Jongdae as Jongdae watches her back.

Jongdae tucks Baekhyun's hair under her ear, giggling softly. "Hold on." She pulls away a bit and then tugs at the hem of her hoodie to pull it up.

"What are you—"

Jongdae shucks her hoodie off. The oversized t-shirt she's wearing under it is a bright yellow. (Baekhyun has a brief passing thought that Jongdae's t-shirt is conspicuously bright, but Jongdae's smile is even brighter, and unrepulsively so.) Jongdae roughly brushes her fluffed hair back into place and lays her huge hoodie on both of their bodies as a makeshift blanket. Oh.

"Okay," she sighs, leaning back into Baekhyun's side. Under the cover of Jongdae's soft hoodie, her hands reach for Baekhyun's, tiny fingers wrapping around Baekhyun's spindly ones. "So tell me about these _things_."

Baekhyun is content with basking in the warmth of Jongdae's hands around hers, the weight of Jongdae's soft gaze on her face. "What things?"

Jongdae shifts a little, arranging her legs on Baekhyun's lap. "The _lot of things_ that made you want me to be your girlfriend."

The glint in Jongdae's eyes is encouraging. Baekhyun pretends to mull over it. Ever so patient, Jongdae waits, but the more that Baekhyun tries to think of all the reasons that makes Jongdae, well, _Jongdae_ , the more aware she becomes of the heat that's slowly but surely creeping up her neck to rest on her cheeks and the tip of her huge ears, her embarrassment out in the open for Jongdae to see.

Baekhyun whines, burying her face into Jongdae's neck. "I don't know if you're making fun of me, or taking advantage of me for your own selfish narcissistic ass."

Jongdae snorts. "When my ass is this amazing I think I deserve to be proud of it."

Well, that isn't entirely wrong. "True," Baekhyun says, smiling into the warm skin of Jongdae's neck.

Jongdae reaches up to card fingers down Baekhyun's hair. She giggles, again, and Baekhyun can feel the vibration of it against her face. "I'm glad you think so highly of my ass."

Baekhyun would reply to that with a quip or two, except now she's distracted by how snug Jongdae's neck is, and the soothing way that Jongdae's fingers drag over her scalp. Baekhyun presses the cold tip of her nose to Jongdae's warm neck. She smells really nice.

Before thinking twice, Baekhyun leans in to kiss the soft-looking skin.

The fingers in her hair halt, almost immediately.

Baekhyun pulls away slowly, gauging the unreadable expression on Jongdae's face. "Is that okay?" she asks, voice coming out soft.

Instead of giving her a proper answer, Jongdae dives in for a kiss.

Jongdae's lips are warm, a little chapped but nice and cozy as Baekhyun presses back and feels like she's in heaven. A few hours ago Baekhyun thought she'd never have her feelings reciprocated, but here she is, kissing Jongdae, in public, hidden behind the backrest of a chair and under Jongdae's soft, fluffy hoodie. Jongdae's hand curls around Baekhyun's nape to pull her closer and Baekhyun can't think. Baekhyun _doesn't_ think as she opens her mouth to suck at Jongdae's bottom lip, slotting an arm around Jongdae's narrow waist until their chests are pressed snug against each other.

Jongdae whines low as Baekhyun continues to nip at her lips, trace her tongue over the hot, hot skin. Perhaps Baekhyun is going to combust for real this time.

She chases Jongdae when Jongdae pulls away a little, but they have to break apart eventually. Baekhyun makes sure to keep Jongdae close, though, littering tiny kisses along Jongdae's jawline and pressing the cold tip of her nose to Jongdae's soft cheeks.

"That was," Jongdae exhales, breathless, "really nice."

"Yeah." Baekhyun might be a little bit more in love with Jongdae than she thought.

"I'll be your girlfriend," Jongdae says, and Baekhyun can feel the puffs of hot breath that she lets out. It's really nice, being in such a close proximity with Jongdae. Baekhyun wants to stay like this forever. "We're girlfriends now."

Baekhyun hums. "Girlfriend," she says, grinning like an idiot. She's so happy she could just burst. "The mullet looks amazing on you."

"Yeah?" Jongdae asks. She's biting into her lower lip like she's unsure, and it's _so cute_.

"Also love your tummy," Baekhyun says, slipping her hand under Jongdae's shirt to lay her palm flat on Jongdae's soft, soft belly. Jongdae giggles. God, if Baekhyun had to choose a song she would listen to for the rest of her life, it would just be a series of Jongdae's melodious giggles on repeat for eternity.

"Your hands are cold," Jongdae says, even if she doesn't squirm away.

Baekhyun's hands find Jongdae's fingers and squeeze. "And your hands, too," she says, nosing under Jongdae's face and mouthing at the soft, warm skin there. "Your stubby hands. So pretty."

Jongdae shivers. "What else?" She sounds pleased, so characteristically Jongdae. Baekhyun is only ever happy to feed her _girlfriend's_ narcissism.

"Kitty curls."

Jongdae pulls back slightly. "Kitty _what_?"

"Your lips," Baekhyun says, flushing a little. She reaches up to trace a thumb over the pretty curls at the ends of Jongdae's mouth.

Jongdae watches Baekhyun, mouth parted.

Baekhyun watches back. "Girlfriend," she says, and kisses Jongdae again.

 

"Tell me," Jongdae says, as Baekhyun presses herself closer into Jongdae's side for warmth. It's entirely freezing out now that it's dark and Baekhyun is determined to not freeze to death, especially not when she hasn't done all the girlfriend things that she's now allowed to do with Jongdae. "Did Minseok and Kyungsoo help?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun asks, obviously distracted. She has an arm looped around Jongdae's with her hand tucked under Jongdae's hoodie. It's not Baekhyun's fault Jongdae is so warm and cozy and _distracting_.

"Did you crack my mullet puzzle yourself or did Minseok and Kyungsoo help?"

"I figured it all myself, of course," Baekhyun says, tightening his hold around Jongdae.

Jongdae snorts. "No lies."

The dormitory building is right around the corner. Baekhyun shuffles lazily over the concrete and huffs. "Okay, maybe a little. Just a little bit, though."

When she looks over, Jongdae is smiling softly down at her, fond. Baekhyun's positive she's gone red all over.

"Maybe they helped a lot," she admits, petulantly. "So what? You gonna call me a failure of a lesbian?"

Jongdae halts. Baekhyun stops too, blinking at Jongdae.

"No," Jongdae says. Baekhyun is caught off-guard when Jongdae leans in to kiss her. Now Jongdae's lips aren't as warm as they were back at the student hub, but the kiss is as nice, if not better, as Jongdae licks into her mouth and sucks at Baekhyun's tongue. They're in public and people might see, but apparently Jongdae doesn't give a fuck.

Baekhyun feels all sorts of warm and fuzzy when they break apart. Her heart beats fast in her chest. She's so very, extremely, _completely_ , in love.

She opens her mouth, and closes it again, thinking, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What?" Jongdae asks, always observant in the weirdest of times.

"What?" Baekhyun asks back, smiling.

Jongdae squints at her. "You were gonna say something."

"I wasn't," Baekhyun says, still smiling. It's fucking freezing. She resumes their walk to the dorm.

"Yes, you were," Jongdae says, voice bordering on a whine. "What is it?"

Jongdae is pouting when Baekhyun turns to look. She's so cute, so freaking adorable, and Baekhyun doesn't know if she deserves this. Jongdae _is_ her girlfriend, though, so maybe she does.

"Just," Baekhyun starts. _I love you_ , she wants to say. But no, too soon. "Happy," is what she settles with instead, and it's also very true.

The smile that blooms on Jongdae's smile is more beautiful than any flower Baekhyun has ever seen. "Me too," Jongdae says, pulling Baekhyun closer.

If there is ever a day that she finally gathers enough courage to say those words to Jongdae, Baekhyun totally can't wait. Meanwhile, she's happy to wait. Happy to do all the girlfriend things with Jongdae—kiss her, cuddle with her, touch her (both appropriately _and_ inappropriately), tell her she's the most beautiful thing Baekhyun has ever seen.

Yeah, Baekhyun can definitely do all of that, she thinks as Jongdae pulls her into the warmth of the dorm building and up the stairs and into her room, onto her bed, under the covers. Definitely, Baekhyun thinks, completely, undeniably, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [jongdae cuts his hair and baekhyun is all "whyeeee" and someone is like "she's making a statement" and bbh is all "what statementtttt" and then when he finds out he's like "oh my crush is a lesbian too"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsnake)


End file.
